Project SORATO II
by Matt-luv-Sora
Summary: A Sorato! A few years later matt came back to Odaiba only to get his rib broken by a certain someone... a cute fic. Please read on and review!


Yamato eyes flinched as the light from the car on the other side of the road blinded him waking him up from his brief slumber 

DISCLAMERS: I don't own Digimon and never will

(Author's Notes: This story is around erm… ok Matt's 18 and stills single Sora 18, Takeru 16 the others are well around that age too. Hope you enjoy the story!)

****

PROJECT: Sorato II

Written by: Matt-luv-Sora

Yamato eyes flinched as the strong light from the car on the other side of the road blinded him, waking him up from his brief slumber. Gathering his vision he clumsily straightens out his now wrinkled shirt. Looking out the limo he sees the now lighted city of Odaiba. He looks on the driver seat to see the face of a friendly aging old man that has been his bestfriend since he started his career.

"Kanzaki-san, when are we going to arrive?" Matt asked popping his head out from the passenger seat. 

"20 more minutes and we're there," Kanzaki answered smiling back making his grey mustache look like a Chinese fan.

Matt smiled and lay back on the seat.

"It's been four years since I last saw this town…" Matt breathed out.

"I'll bet Takeru-san will be pleased to see you, Sir." Kanzaki said making Matt wander in his thought even more.

"Yeah," Matt said

As he gaze to the view out the window he noticed Takeru?! Running?

"Kanzaki-san stop here!" Matt asked.

Kanzaki stomped on the breaks sending Matt flying through the car.

"Wait here," Matt said as he exited the car running after Takeru.

'I really should complaint to his wife about his driving he thinks he's Michael Shumacher!' Matt reminded himself as he caught Takeru's shoulder.

"Hey! Don't stop m- Matt!?" Takeru said in shock.

"I'll explain later. Where are you running off to in the middle of the night?!" Matt questioned his brother.

Takeru pant heavily before answering.

"It's Sora! She said she wants to kill herself." Takeru answered.

"What!? How? Who? Nevermind get in the car," Matt said pulling his brother into the limo.

"Takeru-san? How are you?" Kanzaki said seeing the now grown a foot taller boy entering the car.

"Gomen-neh don't mean to be rude Kanzaki-san… but get me to Pauh Road now!" Takeru said in the fastest manner he could.

Kanzaki pulled his driver hat backwards and zoomed through the highway.

Matt looked at his brother expecting some answers, but from the looks of things, It really isn't a good time to talk.

'Sora? Whose Sora? It sounds soo familiar, but I just couldn't put my finger on it, maybe he's a friend of Takeru or… is it a she? And what is he or she trying to kill him or herself for?' Matt though to himself, thousand of question filled his head.

After a few minutes of dreadful driving the car stopped.

"We're here," Kanzaki said pulling his driver hat into its original position.

Takeru rushed out of the car and into the building, Matt opened the limo roof to see a figure standing on ledge of the building.

Up on the Roof

"Sora-san! Come on it's not the end of the world, Please step off of the ledge Sora-san!" Takeru persuaded.

Sora stood steadily on the ledge looking straight to the sky.

"Takeru… the sky looks beautiful tonight. What a perfect way to die…" Sora said before lunging forwards to her death.

"Sora-san! NO!!!" Takeru screamed trying to reach out for her before he accidentally slipped on the ledge and fall after Sora.

Down at the limo

Matt eyes grew wide as he saw the two figures fall. Matt climbed out of the car but before he could make another move a flash of orange hair was all he saw before he fell backwards to the floor.

Sora opens her eyes to see herself still alive.

"Why can't I just die…" Sora said as the tears from her face trickled down to the face of the person she landed on.

"Watch out!"

Both of them look up to see Takeru falling straight towards them.

Takeru slowly opens one eye to see Sora under him.

"Gomen-neh," Takeru apologized.

Sora looks down to the person under her.

"Gomen-neh," Sora apologized to the person under her.

Matt opens his eyes to see the two on top of him.

"I think I broke my bone…" Matt said to them.

Shah Alam Medical Centre

A steady beeping was the only present of sound that first caught his ear. Then the smell of hospital air followed by a burst of sunlight as he open his eyes.

Adjusting his sight to the surrounding atmosphere, his eyes were welcomed by Takeru smiling face looking down at him.

"Hi," Matt said trying to get up but stopped seeing his chest being cast. 

"Guys! He woke up!" Takeru said to the person behind him.

"Guys?" Matt said in confusion.

"Hey Yamato!" Koshirou said

"Matt!" Mimi said

Matt looked behind Takeru to see the crew.

"Hey guys!" Matt said happy to see them.

"Hey Tomato!" Tai said 

Matt gave Tai a sharp look.

"Just joking!" Tai said laughing it off

Suddenly the Doctor burst in through the door.

"Good Morning," Sora said before looking up from the patient's chart, "Hey, he's up!" Sora said smiling.

Tai and co greeted Sora.

"You guys know her?" Matt asked acknowledging to Sora. 

Sora's cheerful face froze like a block of nitrogen ice as the other sweat-dropped.

"You're kidding right, Matt? She's Sora!" Tai said.

"Oh! Right! You're the girl who tried to kill herself!" Matt said.

They all gave Matt a stare.

Sora finally broke the awkward silence.

"It's ok guys it'll be a long time before I try killing myself again… Not after breaking someone's bone in the process," Sora said.

They all sigh in relief.

"But I still don't remember who she is," Matt said to them.

Mimi glanced over at a blue cereal bowl across the table and puts it on Sora's head.

"Remember her now?" Mimi asked.

Then it's suddenly hit him, 

"Cookie monster girl!" Matt said laughing.

"Hey! Don't call me that! I'm your doctor!" Sora snapped.

"Cookie monster girl?" Takeru puzzled.

"Yeah Sora almost blew the whole school out with cookie dough during the home education class," Tai explain giggling.

"Taichi!" Sora said throwing the cereal bowl at him.

"You did?!" Yolei said standing at the door, before running over to Kari.

"No! I didn't! Yolei wait! Why you- uh!" Sora said before running of after Yolei.

"Hehehe…" Matt laughed, "What happened to her?" Matt asked.

"What do you mean?" Tai said.

"She's a doctor now? That's just not Sora," Matt said sitting in a more proper position to talk.

"She had a boyfriend…" Mimi said slyly.

"That's explains it!" Matt answered

(Author's Notes: You probably didn't get that part do you? Well according to my studies _ehem_ 89% of people who had boy/girlfriends change almost completely!I didn't make this up check 'googles.com' And I have proof! My loser sister-always-C-grade-in-school is now a studying medicine in Cambridge! All because of ^a^ boyfriend! So… maybe if I got 100 boyfriends then I can get 100% for history! )

Sora returns to the room after giving Yolei a ^piece of her mind^.

"Ok…looks at the chart since your ribs are healed fully I'll be releasing you from the hospital tomorrow," Sora said adjusting her spectacle's before continuing. 

"Will you excuse us for a moment?" Sora said as the other said their good bye and exited the door.

Sora took of her spectacles and took a seat on a chair beside Matt's bed.

"Yamato," Sora looked at him, "I've check your medical files from your previous doctor," Sora started, making Matt look away uneasily.

"Why didn't you tell us you had canser?" Sora said, "It's still in an early stage, it can be cured." Sora looks him straight in the eye.

"Leave me alone," Matt coldly.

"Don't be so stubborn Matt," Sora said trying to calm him down.

"Mind your own business!" Matt yelled, alarming Tai and co. outside the door.

"Oh YEAH!" Sora said looking at him face to face.

"YEAH!" Matt said facing nose to nose with Sora

"FINE!" Sora said crossing her arm and looking away from him.

"Hard headed indepundent bossy over ego maniac brat!" Sora whispered under her breath.

"HEY! I heard that!" Matt said his bright blue eyes glaring at her.

"And what are you going to do about it? Ha?" Sora said holding out her tongue.

"I guess Cookie Monster had to much coffee this morning," Matt said mockingly, before noticing Sora and a couple of nurses taking his blanket off and turning him backwards.

"What are you doing?" Matt asked his voice muffled through the pillow.

"My job," Sora said cheerfully before sticking a giant size needle straight into his butt. (Author's Notes: ouch~)

Sora exited the room and smiled coyly at Tai and co. They all sweat-dropped as a loud scream of the most enormous pain was heard from the room.

"You know that patient Sora?" One of the nurses said.

"Yeah, a friend of mine," Sora said as they were making their way to the next patient.

"He has such a cute butt!" Nurse Fuyutzuki said.

"Ladies, please!" Sora said smiling inwardly as a group of kids on the playground jaw's dropped to hear what the nurses just said.

"And remember, Meetings at 4 o'clock!" Sora said making her way to her office.

"Sora!" Nurse Fuyutzuki called.

"Ah and yes! Coffee de-caff with lots and lots of creamer!" Sora interrupted

"Sora!" Nurse Fuyutzuki said again.

"Yuki-chan, I have work to do!" Sora continued.

A figure moved closer to Sora and taps on her back. Sora turns around with a look of surprise.

"Sora! Dr. Kido here!" Nurse Fuyutzuki finally said.

"Hey Joe how late can you be? But thanks for coming as soon as I called," Sora said before gesturing him to follow her to her office.

"What do you think of these?" Sora said showing him an X-ray.

"Piece of cake, why?" Joe inquired.

"It's Yama's," Sora said.

"What!?" Joe said stomping his hand on the table, "Sorry got a little carried away," Joe said picking up the now fallen chair.

"I'm worried," Sora sigh.

"Why?" Joe asked.

"He seems like he doesn't want to be cured or as if he can't be cured," Sora said as she drank her coffee.

Joe examined the X-ray carefully, then his eyes went wide.

"Sora, take a look at this!" Joe said alarming her.

"What is it?" Sora said putting on her spectacles.

"The canser cells," Joe said pointing to the picture, "It's directly in between the joint where both nerve endings meet," Joe explained.

"Removing it will mean…" Sora eyes curved in concern.

"Instant brain damage, he'll die Sora." Joe said taking the X-ray's of the wall.

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

Later Dr. Sora Takenouchi's Office

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

She was alone in her office. Her vision began to blur, She gently rubbed her sore eyes and yawn. Covering her mouth her eyes landed on a picture of her and the other Digidestined. She carefully studied each and every one of them, a smile slowly formed lightening her matured features. 

'First, gave up football because of Tai and then… my career in tennis because of that loser… will I… always end up losing something because of love?'

She stared at her crest, 'I wonder... if someday I'll find a guy that I…'

A loud noise startled Sora alerting her, 'What was that?'

::#::#::#::#::#::

Room 777

::#::#::#::#::#::

"OUCH!" Matt yelled slowly not wanting to wake up anyone.

Matt rubbed his forehead and cursed the cabinet for being to short or maybe I've grown a couple of inch taller.

Ignoring the pain, Matt puts on his jacket and slid on his shoe quietly, he picks up his suitcase and slowly opens the door and dashed towards the public phone in front of his room.

Inserting a 100 yen coin he dialed a number, waiting for the person he called to pick up.

"Moshi Moshi?" A I-just-wake-up-in-a-middle-of-the-night voice answered.

"T.K it's me!" Matt whispered.

"Oh hey! Nan desu ka?" Takeru said groggily.

"I'm running away from the hospital," Matt said briskly

"Oh ok… that's good! Jané!" Takeru said before he hangs up the phone.

"Chutto- !" Yamato hang up the phone, "I wanted to asked you whether if I can get a ride…" Matt spoke to himself 

'Damn! I guess I'll just have to walk home,' Matt cursed.

Sora walked cautiously across the cold hospital floor, the air was still forming an eerie feeling around her making her hair stand to it's end. She heard footsteps from the hall on her right. She constantly reminded herself, 'There's no such thing as ghost, there's no such things as ghost…'

She took a quick look and saw a figure walking towards her. She set her back on the wall feeling her heart beat 10 times faster than before. Her grip tightened on the baseball bat she found in her office.

The figure now stood a couple of footstep away from her. She closed her eyes tightly, she tightened her grip on the baseball bat. Gathering all her guts she stepped out right in front of the figure. 

She opened her eyes looked up to see a large figure standing 6 foot tall in front of her. 

"What the-" Matt said looking strangely at the person in front of him

She stared in horror as she lost her grip on the baseball bat making it fell to the floor leaving her defenseless. She automatically gobbles to the floor.

"I'm sorry don't hurt me I'm a nice person and I never did anything bad well except when I went out with Mimi and got really drunk and I forgot to pick up the packs of flowers my mom ask me to and I told her a dog ate the receipt and the poor dog got send to the pound and I really regret it to this day," Sora said in one long… long… breath. 

"Please don't hurt me!" Sora said pleadingly 

A soft giggle was heard, Sora watch with pure anger as Matt laughed ever so horribly at her holding his stomach trying to control himself from continuing to laugh but failed terribly.

"Yama Baka!" Sora said as she picking herself up of the floor, "You scared the living daylights out of me!" Sora said in anger, turning away trying not to face him because of the total humiliation she got herself into. 

Matt stopped laughing and continued to walk pass her.

Sora watch as he walked pass her, 'He's tall… I didn't even came close to his shoulder,' Sora thought before realizing Matt was trying to exit the hospital.

"Where are you going? You're not out of this place due until tomorrow!" Sora said to him.

"Just pretend you didn't see me," Matt said waving his hand in a witchcraft kinda stands in front of Sora's eyes before he continued to walk off.

Feeling the frightening silence around her she ran after him. 

"Hey… wait for me! You can't leave this hospital without permission!" Sora yelled stopping him.

"Haha… Cookie Monster scared of ghost?" Matt said pestering her making a ghostly face.

"Yeah right," Sora said moving in front of him, getting out her car keys.

Matt stared at her puzzled by her action.

"You wanted to go home right? Well you have my permission, Now let's go!" Sora said as she exited the hospital main entrance.

Matt stood there for a while, 'Look at those legs… has that always been there?' Matt thought looking at Sora legs as she walked. 

Then she turned around her carmine red eyes glimmered in the dark.

Matt felt hypnotized by her eyes. 'She's beautiful…'

"Are you coming or not?" Sora said looking oddly at Matt who was somewhat in a daze. 

Matt shook his head hard trying to get the thought out of his mind. 'What am I thinking! She's Sora! Cookie Monster! My friend! Snap out of it man!' Matt said to himself, regaining his coolness back he continued to walk. 

"Yeah, Yeah I'm coming, Hold your horses!" Matt said running to catch up with her.

=--=--=--=--=--=

In the car

=--=--=--=--=--=

"So are you on vacation right now?" Sora asked

"..."

"So are you still living in the same place or have you moved?" Sora asked but her eyes kept locked on the road.

"…"

"Ok, now you're not even talking to me," Sora whined, she slowed down the car and looks over at Matt. He was descending against the car window his golden hair covering most of his face, sleeping like there's no other care in this world. The only thing keeping him back was the seatbelts. 

After a while,

"Hey! Wake up log head we're here!" Sora said parking her car in front of the Ishida's residence.

"Yama?" Sora said shaking his body slightly, "Yamato Ishida to earth!" Sora said jokingly.

Not a move.

Sora then playfully poked him on the head, his head immediately slant forward revealing his pale face.

Sora's jaw dropped 

'No!' Sora opens her seatbelt and went over to him checking his pulse and breathing.

None

'Yama Baka! You can't die! Out of the places you can die why do you have to choose my car!' Sora said to herself fighting to get him out of the car.

Takeru turned on the porch light, 'Isn't that Sora's car?' TK though as he went outside to see Sora dragging his brother out of the car.

"What's wrong?!" Tk said in shock.

Sora throws TK her cell phone, "TK call the ambulance! Your brother's not breathing!" Sora yelled.

TK quickly called the ambulance and ran towards Sora helping his brother up onto a bench.

"Do you have a First Aid Kit?" Sora asked TK

"No," TK said 

"How can you not have a First Aid Kit?!" Sora said, "Every house should have a First Aid Kit!" Sora said yelled as she started to panic.

(Author's Notes: Remember to keep a First Aid Kit in your house. This community message is brought to you by Sora Takenouchi. LAUGHS) 

"What's wrong with him?" TK asked her worried in his eyes.

"He has-" But Sora stopped 

"He has what?" TK asked again

"That's not important now, TK? CPR Matt now!" Sora said.

"No way!" TK said 

"This is a case of life and death how dare you say 'No way!' to your own brother!" Sora yelled smoke coming out of her ears.

"I know! You do it!!" TK persuaded.

'If he goes brain dead it'll be worse! Ah, what to do!' Sora panicked.

Seeing that time was running out she quickly bend down and blew into his mouth and applying pressure to his chest continually.

'Wake up you Baka! You can't die now TK needs you!' Sora said as she punches his chest repeatedly.

His eyes flared open as he sees Sora blowing into his mouth and punching his chest.

"Sora! Ouch! M-mmh- stop punching!!" Matt said his mouth locked with hers. 

Sora lifts up her head and jumped at TK and hugged him.

"He's Alive!! He's Alive!!" Sora said jumping up and down with TK.

"You're alive!!" Sora said happily then hugging Matt.

"What's with you?" Matt said looking strangely at Sora.

"Nevermind…" Sora blushed by her over reacting action and finally calmed down, dusting her knees from the dirt on the ground.

"I'll call Joe and ask if he could stay here and check him up." Sora said exiting the gate making her way to her car. She came back and handed Matt his suitcase.

Matt gradually took it and made his way to the door with TK. Looking back at the gate he saw Sora jumping excitedly screaming 'he's alive' 'he's alive' like a mad woman.

Matt giggled at the scene and entered his house. 

}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{

That Morning

}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{

Sora eyes fluttered open. She looks down to see that she was wearing the same clothes she wore last night, her shoe was still on her feet and her jacket was thrown halfway across the room. She sat up and patted her face to fully wake up. Suddenly her nose was welcomed by an unfamiliar but sweet scent of men's cologne. Then she remembered the incident last night, she smiled at the thought 'I mean I just save someone's life!'.

She stood up and took her towel and looked in the fridge for breakfast. Then the sweet scent rushed over her nose once again, 

'For a total hard headed ego maniac person he sure know how to choose a good cologne,' Sora thought.

She took out the apple pie she baked gods-knows-how-long of the plate and places it inside her mouth.

As the sweet pastry touched her lips she remembered the ^CPR^ part and blushed scarlet at the though. 

She slowly munched on the apple pie and turned on the television.

^^^^ 

Ishida Residence the same morning

^^^^

Matt was cooking waffles in the kitchen for breakfast, skillfully throwing the waffles on the TK's plate that was all the way across the hall.

"Thanks!" TK yelled in return enjoying the waffles.

"Don't mention it!" Matt replied.

Matt stared at the waffles, and remembered last night incident.

_Flashback_

"You really got us scared there Bro.!" Takeru started, "We thought you were dead!" 

"Really? I didn't feel a thing," Matt said, "I guess being dead isn't s bad as it sounds." Matt said 

"Hey!" TK said poking his brother, "You're to young to die yet oNi-chan!" TK said. 

"Hey hurry get inside! I don't want you to get another cold and drop out like that again!" TK said pulling his brother inside.

"What cold?" Matt questioned.

"Sora-san said you drop out like that because you had a terrible cold," TK explained.

"Oh…" Matt acknowledged and entered the house.

_End Flashback_

'I'll be leaving soon Takeru,' Matt said to himself, but then his thought wandered off, 'Why didn't she tell Takeru about my…' Matt though 

"Matt?" TK said from behind him.

"Huh!? Nani?" Matt said startled.

"The waffles," TK pointed out.

Matt looked at the pan to see a really, really burned black waffle. "Oh," Suddenly the pan burst into flames shocking the two brothers.

"Agh!! Call 911!!" Matt said throwing the hot pan into the sink as the whole kitchen started to fill with smoke

"You idiot!" Matt yelled.

"Why are you calling me and idiot for!? You're the one that burned it!" Takeru yelled back 

"Why didn't you tell me earlier!" Matt said trying to play innocent.

"I guess you were daydreaming about Sora-san!" Takeru teased.

The smoke cleared and revealed Yamato smoke stained face with Takeru looking almost the same.

"No I wasn't," Matt said slowly as his face steamed red at the thought of Sora.

"I hit the jackpot didn't I?" Takeru said smiling.

"I don't like her! Why you… Takeru!!" Matt said running after Takeru.

Just as Matt caught up with Takeru the doorbell rang and the door opened.

His dad, Joe and Mr. Kanzaki was at the door, their jaw dropped to see Yamato and Takeru looking like Men^in^black.

"Did I entered the wrong house or have you guys made something terribly wrong that will somehow result to a series of serious grounding for like well… a month?" Mr. Ishida said smiling almost devilishly with Joe and Mr. Kanzaki laughing hysterically in the background.

))((%))((%))((%))((

Later that day

))((%))((%))((%))((

"Your blood pressure seems to be good and so is everything else," Joe said closing his suitcase after he finished checking Matt.

"The only thing wrong is here isn't it?" Joe asked pointing to Matt's head.

Matt looked up,

"She told you?" Matt asked.

"Yup," Joe said nodding, "Well… I better get going and here's the list of medicine you have to buy to stop yourself from dropping out like last night," Joe said as he stood up.

"Ok, I'll walk you to the door," Matt said.

As Joe was about to exit the gate, 

"Hey Joe!" Matt yelled, "Don't tell anyone!" 

Joe nodded and left the house.

Yamato closed the door and walk to the living room. Then Takeru came out, fully dress in a blue uniform.

"Where are you going?" Matt asks looking at his brother.

"To the hospital, I work there. Part time," Takeru answered.

"Wait up!" Matt said jumping off the coach and picked up his coat.

"What for?" Takeru asks

"I'm going to get some medicine Joe asks for," Matt said 

"Whose it for?" Takeru asked as they made their way to the car.

"For a cat," Matt lied

"I thought you hated cat's Matt?" TK said.

"It's for Kari's cat, she's busy so she ask me a favor," Matt lied again hoping that TK would buy it.

"Kari?" TK asked misty-eyed.

Matt looked at his brother.

"Now I've hit the jackpot!" Matt said and winked at his brother.

"Hey I don't like Kari!" Takeru tried to explain.

"Who said anything about Kari?" Matt said as he gave his brother the I've-got-you-now look_._

"Please don't tell her!" Takeru pleaded.

"Hahaha! Watch me!" Matt said running out the door.

/^/\^//\^//^/

Shah Alam Medical Centre

/^/\^//\^//^/

"Good morning Yuki!" Sora greeted.

"Ohaiyou Sora!" Nurse Fuyutzuki greeted, "You look happy today," 

"Really?" Sora gave Nurse Fuyutzuki a smile in reply, "I'm on duty where today?" Sora asked 

"Hmm… 23rd December, Sora Takenouchi: Children Section!" Fuyutzuki said checking the schedule.

And with that Sora zoomed towards the children section. As soon as she stepped inside the colorfully decorated room she was enveloped by kids.

"Sora-san!!" they all greeted.

"Hey wanna see a trick?" Sora said pulling out a pen a 100-yen coin.

She skillfully moved her hand and poked the pen into the coin and when she pulled it out there was no holes in it. The kids burst into frenzy, Sora looked around the room and her eyes landed on a kid at the end of the room sitting all alone. 

The kid turned his head and notices Sora staring at him and quickly hurl under his bed.

Sora knelt onto her knees and crawl under the bed.

"Hello!" Sora said to the boy.

"…"

"I'm Sora," Sora said again

"…"

'Why do this kid somehow remind me of someone,' Sora thought as she notice how blue the boys eyes were and how his hair was blond like…

"Hey Cookie Monster!" a voice yelled from behind her.

Shocked at the sudden familiar name she was called by she accidentally bumped her head while she was trying to get up. Sora shuddered in pain holding her head.

"I told you not to call me that!" Sora said still rubbing her head.

"…"

"Why are you here?" Sora asked

"I got lost and I was wondering where the medicine section were," Matt asked keeping a straight face.

"Where's TK?" Sora asked as she picked herself up.

"He had to rush so he left me in… a middle of nowhere," Matt explained.

Out of nowhere came flying a rubber bullet heading straight towards Sora's face. Just as it was about to hit her on the forehead Matt caught it in his hand.

Sora looked over to where it was coming from and saw the boy that somehow looked like…

"YOU!" Sora gasped as she looked at both of them.

"What?" Matt asked looking at the boy and then to Sora.

"He looks like you!" Sora said pointing at the boy.

"No he doesn't!" Matt and the boy said in unison.

"Hey! Don't follow what I say!" They said again at the same time.

"Hey!" Both of them said at the same time.

Suddenly Matt felt a tug on his hand,

"Are you that rockstar on TV?" A little girl asked looking at him, "Can I have your autograph?" The girl said handing him a 'Teenage Wolves' CD. 

Matt features softened and he gladly took the CD and signed it.

"Thank you!" The girl said before running off to a bunch of her friends

"All rockstars are sissy!" The boy said looking away proudly.

"Who are you calling a sissy!" Matt said keeping his cool as he rolled his eyes at the boy.

"Matt-!" Sora said trying to break them up.

"Look at you a guy holding a doll? Kids your age don't play with dolls! Only sissies like you play with doll," Matt said pulling his eyelids down in a teasing manner.

The boy looked at the doll, he then threw it and ran away. Sora ran after the boy pulling Matt with her.

Sora dropped Matt of at the medicine counter and continued searching for the boy.

Matt presents the list at the counter and took a walk while waiting for the medicine to be ready.

*+*+*+*+*+*

Medicine Room

*+*+*+*+*+*

"Hey Takeru!" The medicine Lady said, "Patient named Ishida Yamato, here's the list," She said handing Takeru the list.

Takeru studied the list, 

'Phirorand Serum?! But isn't that for canser?! Kari's cat has canser? Wait a sec… cat's can't have canser!" TK thought scratching his head.

'What's Yamato doing with this medicine?' TK thought.

Then it suddenly hit him, why his brother passed out like that.

"M-Matt has canser?" TK the words came out slowly out of his mouth.

"Hey! Can I take a break for a while?" TK asked the medicine lady.

"Sure, but be back soon ok?" The medicine lady said.

TK took of his apron and went to find his brother.

Matt walked casually putting his hand in his pocket, when suddenly he saw the boy sitting on a chair across the hall. The boy saw him and tried to run away but Matt got a hold of him and grabbed him by his shirt bringing him to his eye level. The boy looked at Matt with fright in his eyes. Seeing this Matt smiled evilly.

"What's your name?" Matt asked 

"Y- Yamato!" The boy stuttered 

Matt's eyebrows raised and he sweat-dropped, giggling slightly to himself. Matt stared at the reflection of the boy and him in the hospital glass door… and then he finally noticed, 

'This kid is carbon copy of me!' noticing how familiar the boy looked like when he was a kid. 

~#~#~#~#~#~#~  
A while later

~#~#~#~#~#~#~

"Why are you here for?" Matt asked.

"I don't know they didn't tell me, but I heard them saying I have a problem with my heart," The Yamato (KID) said.

"That's nothing compared to mine," Matt said

"What's wrong with you?" Yamato (KID) asked 

"I have something wrong with my brain, and if I talk to much my brain will explode!" Matt said jokingly.

"Woo! COOL!" Yamato (KID) said.

Sora ran and looked all over but she couldn't find the boy. Just as she was about to give up Yamato (BIG) appeared holding Yamato (KID) in his right hand. Matt was about to hand Yamato (KID) to Sora but Yamato (KID) wouldn't let go of his arm.

"Yamato!" Sora said pulling Yamato (KID) of Matt's arm.

"What!" They both said at the same time.

"Huh?" Sora said puzzled.

"She's talking to you," Matt said to Yamato (KID)

"No! She's talking to you!" Yamato (KID) said to Matt

"Yes she is!" 

"No she's not!"

"Yes she is!"

"No she's not!"

"STOP!" Sora said putting her hands on both of the guys' mouth, "The one in Teenage Wolves band, explain!" Sora said pulling her hands of Matt's mouth.

"I'm Yamato Ishida," Matt said pointing at himself, "And he's…"

Sora uncovered the boy's mouth.

"I'm Ishida Yamato," The Yamato (KID) said.

"WHAT?!" Sora and Matt said in unison.

"You're an Ishida too!?" Matt said in shock

Sora looks at the both of them totally confused.

"I meant he's Yamato and I'm Yamato too," Matt tried to explain 

"What?" Sora said more puzzled than before

"We're Yamato's," they said again at the same time.

(Author's Notes: I don't know why I kept laughing at this part of the story, Somehow when they said 'We're Yamato's' it sort of sound to me like… 'We're Tomatoes' Amigos what's wrong with me?! I don't know what's wrong with me! Have I gone nuts!)

"You're both Yamato?" Sora said scratching her head.

"Yes!" they said at the same time.

"Hey! Stop copying everything I say!" They both said at the time both laser eyeing each other.

Suddenly Takeru appeared out of nowhere and punched Yamato (BIG) on the face sending him to the floor.

"Yamato are you okay!?" Sora asked, Yamato (KID) looked at Sora, confuse.

"I meant him," Sora said pointing towards Matt.

Matt winced feeling the impact from the blow on his face.

"Why didn't you just tell me! Why didn't you just told US!" TK said with anger.

Matt quieted and got up.

"Takeru please! This is a hospital!" Sora said trying to stop him from making things worse

Sora closed her eye, TK was about to give Matt another blow.

But then, he stopped.

Sora opens her eyes to see Yamato (KID) standing in front of Matt.

"You're just like my brother! I hate you! You're a jerk!" Yamato (KID) said to TK.

TK was stunned at the kid's word, regretting what he had just done.

"Why didn't you dodged it?" TK said 

"I deserved that," Matt answered plainly.

Takeru lowered his hand to Matt helping him up.

"Hey, it's okay were bros. right!" Matt said and hugged his brother.

"Yeah!" TK replied.

Sora took a hold of Yamato (KID) hand and smiled as the two brothers hugged.

"You said I'm too young to die, So it'll be a long time before I leave you and dad," Matt said nudging his brother head slightly. 

"Hey, that's long enough Matt!" TK said, pulling away from the hug.

As Takeru pulled away from Matt he immediately fall back on his shoulder.

"Matt?" TK ask.

As he backed away, Matt limply sank to the floor blood pouring out of his mouth. 

'So much blood… soo much,' Takeru said his hand covered in fresh red liquid.

"What have I done?" TK said stunned, "Matt!! Wake up!" Takeru yelled.

Sora's eyes went wide, 'Oh no! Not again!' Sora said to herself as she rushed beside him.

"The canser cell has become reactive again," Sora said as she took of her stethoscope, "Get him to ER hurry!" Sora yelled to one of the staff. 

"Fuyutzuki! Get Yamato back to his room," Sora said handing Yamato (KID) to Nurse Fuyutzuki. 

Nurse Fuyutzuki had to drag Yamato (KID) because he refuses to follow her.

"I want to stay with Yamato-san!! What's wrong with him! Yamato-san!!" Yamato (KID) yelled trying to break free, but suddenly he felt tired and falls asleep as Nurse Fuyutzuki place a sleeping gas mask on him.

Matt was rushed towards the emergency room,

__

Flashback

"Malcolm! What are you doing?!" Nancy yelled. "I'm taking Yamato!" Malcolm said bursting into Matt's room.

"Come Yamato!" Malcolm ordered holding his hand and pulling him out of the room. 

"Matt! Where are you going?" A young TK questioned. Matt look helplessly at TK as he was slowly dragged away by his father. Nancy ran beside TK to comfort him who was crying at the absents of his brother. 

"Dad? Where are we going?" An 8 years old Matt asks as he was being pulled farther away from his home. 

"As far away from here," His dad said not shifting his sight to look at Matt. "Aren't TK coming?" Matt asked but his question was left unanswered till this day.

"CLEAR!" 

Small electric charges was use trying to get his heart to beat normally.

__

"Hey, loser kid!" A kid yelled at Matt, "Maybe your bad attitude caused your parent divorce!" The kid said pulling his tongue out at him.

"Come on Matt, CLEAR!"

__

"HELP! Cookie Monster attacked!" One of Matt's classmate yelled running out the Home Education class.

"Cookie Monster?" Matt said, sweat dropped

"What happened?" Matt said, as he and Gabumon walked through the thick pile of cookie dough.

Sora stood in the middle of the madness coated in the dough with Mimi and Tai besides her looking almost the same.

Suddenly the Principal appeared out of tones of the dough looking like an angry bull that's ready to crush anything in it's way.

Matt grabbed Sora, Tai and Mimi and they all ran out of the school leaving Ms. Asanuma to get blamed for the madness.

"Heart rate still not stable, pressure coming down fast!" Nurse Fuyutzuki said.

__

"Are you enjoying the show?!" Matt yelled to the heavy crowd, when suddenly his vision blurred and he fell down to the floor. His bandmate hurriedly carried him backstage.

"Joe thank god you're here, do something!" Sora said.

"Mr. Ishida you're diagnosis to canser," The doctor said

Matt stared with disbelief hearing what the Doctor just said.

"Nothings working Sora!" Joe said 

__

"Hey Cookie Monster!" Matt yelled as he saw Sora bending down talking to someone under the hospital bed. Sora accidentally bumped her head to the bed as she was about to stand up. 

"I told you not to call me that!" Sora said rubbing her head.

Matt wanted to laugh but he had to hold it back to keep his cool guy image.

"Why are you here?" Sora asked 

"One more time!" Sora said desperately, getting the device ready for another shock but before she could, she was stopped by Joe.

__

"YOU!" Sora gasped as she looked at both of them.

"What?" Matt asked looking at the boy and then to Sora.

"He looks like you!" Sora said pointing at the boy.

"No he doesn't!" Matt and the boy said in unison.

"Hey! Don't follow what I say!" They said again at the same time.

"It's useless Sora… he has to go now," Joe said

Sora looked at Matt eyes half open, he was trying to say something, Sora carefully took the oxygen mask off and neared her ear to his mouth.

"Tell Takeru it's not his fault…" He said slowly before continuing, "And…" 

"Give… my heart to Yamato," Matt said, as he tries to gasp for air.

"But, how did you kn-" Sora said but was cut off by Matt, he took a hold of Sora hand and place it on top of his chest directly where his heart was.

"Please… promise me…" Matt said waiting for her acknowledgment

Sora stood there staring at him dwelling in an unimaginable pain, her head was blank but without any further delay she nodded.

"Sora…"

"Thank you…" 

Those words lingered in her ears. 

Matt's eyes closed. 

Showing the last of those pure crystallite blue eyes. Sora cleared his face of a few strands of hair that's covering his face.

"He's gone Sora," Joe said placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Kami-sama… It's not fair… why didn't I met him first…why did you have to make him suffer like this…" Sora carefully loosened her grip on Matt's now cold hands. Placing her hands on her face, the scent of Matt's cologne rushed in as she took a deep breath.

Joe and Nurse Fuyutzuki stared at her.

"Sora…" Nurse Fuyutzuki said checking if she was ok.

"Get ready for the second operation." Sora said

Both of them look at Sora confoundedly.

"Yuki get Ishida Yamato ready for his heart transplant, we have a donor," Sora said as her confident kick back in pushing away the bitter feeling in her. 

::II::II::II::II::  
Not long after 

::II::II::II::II::

"Sora! The boy has woken up!" A nurse said

His vision was blurred but after a while he was welcomed by Sora face gently smiling at him.

"Your not sick anymore Yamato! You have a new heart!" Sora said happily.

Yamato stared at his surrounding and then to Sora.

"Well anyway I'll have to go but I'll be back soon ok?" Sora said and made her way to the door.

As she was about to close the door Yamato called for her.

"Sora-san!" Yamato said.

"What is it?" Sora questioned looking at Yamato.

"Yamato-san said that…" 

"He loves you very very much," The young boy said and looked out the window.

Sora eyes went wide at his word.

Sora smiled and winked. 

"Tell him,"

"Tell him that I love him too,"

Sora closed the door as tears start to trickle down her face as she gingerly smiled out to the clear blue sky.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ 

Back in the room

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

The boy smiled and closed his eyes.

"Thanks Yamato,"

(Author's Notes: For those who didn't get that, let me explain! When Yamato (KID) told Sora that Matt loves her, It was actually Matt saying that! Yamato (KID) haven't woke up right then, it was actually Matt saying does word, That's why he goes like 'Thanks Yamato' He was actually thanking Yamato (KID) for giving him a chance to tell Sora he loves her Awww And So… ends another of my Sorato's fic. Sorato RulZ!)


End file.
